


Do Not Touch

by castielanderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielanderson/pseuds/castielanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas wage a war against one another, teasing each other relentlessly during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch

They’re reading Joyce in Advanced Literature, and Castiel is thoroughly enjoying  _Ulysses_.  He’s completely stuck in the pages of the novel when fingers crawl across his arm.  He looks up  _eversoslighty_  as Dean walks past him, pass in his hand.  He can’t help but smirk, skin electric at his boyfriend’s touch.

It’s a number of minutes and several more pages before Dean returns, and this time, his fingers find their way to the back of Castiel’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.  He has to bite back a curse, eyes flashing as Dean chuckles under his breath.  He slides back into his seat, and Castiel watches him with his heart pounding fiercely in his throat.

Dean has no idea, but he’s just started a war.

.

.

Castiel doesn’t react at first.  He tries to keep his cool, because he knows Dean’s just messing with him, and he refuses to give Dean any kind of satisfaction.  However, when Dean keeps up his little tricks over the next few days, Castiel decides it’s time he plays dirty. 

On Wednesday, they’re back in Advanced Lit, responding to a series of essay questions on the chapters they’ve read.  Castiel could answer them all within twenty minutes, complete with well thought-out paragraphs and golden thesis statements, but Dean sits at the front of the room, right in front of Mr. Shurley’s desk, and this is the perfect opportunity for Cas to get some revenge.

“Excuse me,” Cas says sweetly as he approaches Mr. Shurley, and instantly, he can feel Dean’s eyes on him.  “I need some help with question two.”

Mr. Shurley leans forward, quickly reading it.  His eyebrows crease together as he looks up at Cas.  “What do you need help with, Castiel – exactly?”

“I don’t quite understand what the question is asking,” Castiel replies.

Mr. Shurley gives him another quizzical look, but Castiel ignores it, leaning well over the desk and making sure Dean has a nice view of his ass.  He doesn’t really listen as Mr. Shurley explains the question to him, but instead, he focuses on shifting his weight around, practically wiggling his ass right in Dean’s face.

“Do you understand, Castiel?  Is that a little clearer?”

“Huh? I – I mean, yes, Mr. Shurley,” Cas says, standing up straight.  “Thank you so much.”  He takes his paper back, and looks down at it, jutting his hip out as he stands there.

“Of – of course,” Mr. Shurley says awkwardly, sitting back in his chair.

Castiel waits a second to turn around, knowing that the longer he stands there, the more frustrated he’s making Dean.  After a few more seconds, he makes his way back to his seat, smirking but not daring to look at Dean.

As soon as he sits back down at his desk, Dean turns around, shaking his head.  Castiel just smiles innocently, racking his brain for more ideas and opportunities – which do come in useful later because Dean and Cas are in the same Phy Ed class, and playing baseball means that Cas gets to squat at shortstop with Dean at center field. 

And there is one instance where a fly ball goes sailing straight out to Dean, but he’s a little too, uh – distracted to notice it.  Luckily, right field comes bolting over just in time, pushing Dean backwards and catching the ball.

Cas gets reprimanded later.  As soon as the rest of the class has cleared out of the locker room, Dean takes Castiel by surprise, pinning him up against a locker.

“You’re lucky I have to go pick up Sam,” he practically growls.  “Or I’d make you pay for that little stunt you pulled out there.”  He leans forward, kissing Cas roughly before letting him go and exiting the locker room.

It’s not over yet.

.

.

On Thursday, Dean and Castiel start out the day with Organic Chemistry.  They’re lab partners, which probably wasn’t the smartest idea in hindsight, but Dean’s not the greatest at chemistry, and obligated by boyfriend duties, Castiel decided to take Dean under his wing and offered to be his lab partner.

Dean’s sitting at the table already when Cas arrives.  As Cas pulls his bag off his shoulders and sits down in his seat, Dean pulls something out of his pocket, and sneaking a glance, Cas sees that it’s Chapstick.  He holds back a groan.  It’s seven-fucking-thirty in the morning, and he can’t be dealing with inappropriate boners this early in the day.  But Dean obviously doesn’t care, because he makes a very obvious show as he slathers on the Chapstick, pursing out his lips and smacking them together.  Cas leans forward, pressing an arm against his legs as his cock gives a twitch in his jeans.

Dean smirks, leaning close to him.

“What’s a matter?” he asks. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Thrilled,” Castiel replies, voice strained, “but I’d prefer a little more personal space.  I’m feeling a bit overheated.”

Dean straightens up, eyes smoldering a little.  “I wonder why that is – you know, I’m feeling a little cold in here, actually.”

“Maybe you should have worn something more than a t-shirt,” Cas retorts, and his voice isn’t as nearly as sarcastic as he would have liked – which is probably due to the fact he’s feeling increasingly short of breath as his eyes trail over Dean, lingering on his pouty lips, his exposed neck, his collarbone peeking out from underneath his shirt.  He can feel his body temperature steadily rising, his breath coming quicker and quick –

The bell rings, and Cas jumps a little in his seat.  He breathes a small sigh of relief as their teacher stands up, demanding their attention and giving him a reason to ignore Dean’s impressive attempts at making him beg for mercy.

Today, they’re doing a lab, so thankfully, Dean doesn’t have many more chances to mess with Cas – not if he wants to avoid a dangerous chemical mishap at their table.  He has to rely on Cas to do everything, seeing as he doesn’t have the faintest clue what’s going on, so he’s forced to give Cas a bit of break.

(However, no lab can stop him from grabbing Cas’ thigh under the table, or standing ridiculously close to him as he pours chemicals from beaker to beaker, his breath hot on Cas’ neck.)

.

.

After popping that dangerous boner in Chemistry, Cas decides he needs to enlist some help.  He’s determined to stick this out and not give into Dean, but he’s not going to win this war on his own.  He needs advice from an outside party.  A party who’s intelligent, clever, and wise.  Unfortunately, he can’t quite find anyone like that, and ends up with his older brother, Gabriel, instead.

Cas heaves a sigh as he knocks on his brother’s door. 

“Gabe – can I talk to you?  I need some advice.”

There’s quick rush of sounds behind the door, sounding much like a rampaging elephant before Gabriel calls, “Come in.”

Cas steps inside nervously, peaking his head around the door.  Gabriel’s sitting at his desk – which he’s switched around to face his door.  He’s got his elbows on the desktop in front of him, fingers pressed together. 

“Hello,” he says in a deep, mysterious voice.  “What can I do you in for?”

Cas rolls his eyes before walking forward.  “I need some advice about … well, you see – Dean and I – I’m not exactly sure how all of this started, but basically we’ve been trying to get each other to come in our pants during class.”

“Aw, Cas,” Gabriel mutters, sounding disappointed.  “He didn’t get you, did he?  Because not even I can fix a reputation like that.”

“No,” Cas says quickly, blushing.  “No, he didn’t – he didn’t get me, but it – it was a close call.  I’m asking you for advice because I really need to improve my tactics at this point. 

Gabriel nods, looking thoughtful.  “Well,” he starts, “what kind of shit has Dean been pulling?”

“He started off class today by slathering on Chapstick for three minutes straight,” Cas offers, and Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” he asks.  “He nearly had you jizzing over  _Chapstick_?”

“And he grabbed my thigh,” Cas adds pointedly.  “For a moment I thought he was attempting to give me a handjob right then and there.  When that didn’t work he stood right up behind me, pressing himself against my ass.”

“Oh, that’s just cruel,” Gabriel mutters, shaking his head.  And then he smirks, folding his hands together.  “But we’re going to get even crueler – positively evil.”

Cas perks up, looking eager.  “And how are we going to do that?”

“Oh, we’re not going to give Dean any satisfaction, I’ll tell you that,” Gabriel says, and he’s got his mischievous smirk on.  “We’re going to dangle everything right in front of him, we’ll let him think it’s within reach, we’ll let him close, and then we’re going to rip it all away at the last second.”  Gabriel’s starting to sound and look a little hysterical, so Cas takes a step back, watching him carefully.

“Gabe – Gabriel,” he says.  “Gabe?  I haven’t lost you, have I?”

Gabe blinks, looking mildly surprised as he meets Cas’ eyes.  “Yes, sorry.  Anyway – I have the perfect idea, Cas – if you’ll just follow me over to my closet.”

He hops out from behind his desk, scurrying over to the double doors on the other side of the room.

“Gabriel,” Cas says, apprehensive.  “I’m – I’m not sure this – “

“Shut up,” Gabriel says, pulling them open.  “This is totally going to work.”  He rummages around in the back of his closet for a minute or two, throwing clothes to the floor behind him as he searches for something.  At least, he yanks something out with a triumphant, “Aha!” and turns around to face Cas.  He holds out a pair of  _extremely_ skinny, black, leather pants, a proud grin on his face.

Cas looks positively horrified as he eyes them.

“No – trust me, Cas,” Gabe says.  “These will work.”

“Will they even fit me?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel scoffs.  “Yeah – they fit me.  They’re just too long.  They’ll fit you fine.  Come on – try them on.” He chucks the pants at Cas, who catches them with a look of disgust.

“Gabe, I can’t – I’m going to look ridiculous.”

“No,” Gabriel argues, “your junk is going to look ridiculous, and that’s what we want.”

Castiel blushes again as he holds the pants out in front of himself, looking over them nervously.  He glances at Gabriel pointedly, sighing when he doesn’t understand what Cas is trying to communicate. 

“Gabe, I’m not going to strip in front of you.  Would you please turn your back?”

“Oh, come on – I’ve known you since you were born,” he grumbles, turning around.  “Don’t think I haven’t seen your dick before.”

“Gabe.”

“Seriously – who do you think taught you how to properly go to the bathroom?”

_“Gabriel.”_

“Alright, alright.  I’ll shut up.”

Cas shimmies out of the jeans he’s currently wearing, and with an exasperated sigh, steps into Gabriel’s leather pants.  They’re a bitch to get on – way too tight and hugging his skin in all the wrong ways, but once he’s got them on, Gabriel turns around, smirking as he sees his work.

“Oh, Cas, this is perfect,” he says, rubbing his hands together.  “Oh man – you’re gonna have Dean begging on his knees, little brother.”

Cas looks at the pants, not entirely sure that he and Gabriel are seeing the same thing.  His legs look incredibly awkward, his knobby knees sticking out.  His junk is crammed into the front of the pants, and Cas highly doubts Dean will find anything attractive about it; it just looks odd, but he’s desperate, and Gabriel is his last hope.

.

.

Cas feels like an idiot.  He feels like a complete moron as he walks stiff-legged through the halls.  He can feel eyes on him, and really has to brace himself as he walks past the jocks.  He can feel his cheeks burning, and he knows what kind of things they’re hissing about him.  Of course, he feels a little better when he notices some of the girls’ jaws dropping. 

But really, there’s only one reaction he cares about.

Cas halts outside the Chemistry room, taking a deep breath.  Here’s where he finds whether Gabriel was trying to help or humiliate him. 

Dean’s sitting at their usual table, head bent over a book as he reads.  Cas walks swiftly inside the room, putting on his best pokerface.  As he approaches his seat, Dean finally looks up, eyes going wide once his gaze finds the pathetic excuse for pants wrapped around Cas’ legs.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas says innocently, and it takes him a minute to register what Cas had said.

“Hey – hey, Cas,” he says.  “Um – “

But he’s cut off as the bell rings, and he struggles to keep his gaze on their teacher as she gives instructions.  They’re continuing their lab today, and now that Cas knows what kind of effect he’s working with, he figures this might be the perfect opportunity to strut his stuff.

As soon as their teacher finishes speaking, he offers to grab their supplies from the storage case.  He makes sure Dean has a nice, clear view of his ass as he saunters away, purposely swinging his hips back and forth.  As it turns out, heading back has even better effect, as Dean can see just how snug the pants are around Cas’ dick.

Dean leans against the table, taking a deep breath, and Cas knows he’s already got him wrapped around his finger.  He smirks as he reaches Dean, placing their beakers on the tabletop.  He gets started on the lab again, making sure he’s constantly shifting his weight, constantly moving his ass around in that sweet, sweet leather.

Unfortunately, Dean makes it all the way through Chemistry without losing it, but when Cas walks into Advanced Lit and finds that Dean’s not there, he’s sure he’s won.  He assumes Dean must be in the bathroom, jerking off.  However, ten minutes pass, and Dean doesn’t show up.  Another five minutes, and Cas’ phone buzzes.

He reaches down, watching to make sure Mr. Shurley isn’t looking at him as he grabs his phone.  He opens the message, and can’t help but smirk as he reads it.

**Dean**   
_get a pass from mr shurley and meet me outside in the hall asap_

Cas waits until Mr. Shurley is done giving instructions before he asks to go to the bathroom.  Mr. Shurley doesn’t suspect a thing, and he gladly gives Castiel a pass, not even giving him the spiel most teachers do to hurry as fast as he can. 

The second Cas steps out into the hallway, a hand is grabbing his arm, whipping him around and shoving him against the wall.  Dean’s lips crash against his own, hands firm and Cas’ waist.

“You son of a bitch,” he mutters as he pulls back slightly, breath heavy against Cas’ lips.  “Fucking strutting around in those goddamn pants.”  He reaches down, curving his hands around Cas’ ass.  “God, they’re so tight.”

“D – Dean,” Castiel hisses, breathless.  “Dean, we’re in the middle of the hall.  Shouldn’t – shouldn’t we head into a janitor’s closet or something.”

Dean laughs.  “You’re getting ahead of yourself, tiger.”  He pulls back all the way, staring at Cas admiringly for a just a moment before he grabs his hand and leads him down the hall.  They head straight into the first closet they find, flicking on the light so they can get situated before Dean flicks it back out. 

Dean pushes him against the wall again, reaching for Cas’ shirt.  He yanks it off with Cas’ help, throwing it to the floor.  Now Cas is only in those wonderful leather pants, and Dean refuses to keep his hands off him.  He reaches down again, tucking one hand into Cas’ back pocket, while he uses the other to brace himself against the wall.  Cas’ hands wrap around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer as they kiss.  Dean pulls away from Cas’ mouth, kissing over to his earlobe and then down his neck.  Cas’ breathing turns to quickened gasps as his eyelids flutter.  He squeezes them shut, just allowing himself to feel Dean and the way his hips have started rocking against Cas’.

He’s going way too slow, and being way too gentle for Cas’ taste, so Cas takes things into his own hands.  He begins pushing Dean back, moving him towards the workbench on the other side of the room.  As they go, Cas’ reaches for Dean’s belt buckle, undoing it.  With all of his strength he lifts Dean onto the bench, and Dean helps to position himself comfortably on top of it, shimmying a little when Cas works to get his pants off.

His cock is straining in his boxers, and Cas wastes no time to pull it out.  He begins kissing down Dean’s neck as he wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock, pausing only to suck on Dean’s collarbone for a moment.  He strokes Dean a few times, thoroughly enjoying the way he squirms underneath Cas’ touch, struggling to remain quiet.

“C – Cas,” he breathes.  “Cas, I – I need to touch you.”

“Go ahead,” Cas says, moving back up to kiss Dean’s lips.

As Cas nips his bottom lip, Dean reaches down, struggling to unbutton Cas’ pants before he slides his hand inside them.  Cas’ hips buck a little, and Dean smirks against his mouth.

“Take ‘em off,” Dean mutters, and Cas obliges, shoving them down his thighs, along with his underwear.

Eagerly, Dean scoots forward, wrapping his legs around Cas’.  Cas situates himself firmly in Dean’s lap and begins rocking their hips together, creating a satisfying friction.  Dean throws his head back in response, already so close.

“Harder,” he grunts, wrapping his arms and Cas’ neck.

Cas smirks before he begins thrusting more fiercely, very aware of the noises leaving Dean’s mouth.  Soon they turn to Cas’ name, muttered over and over as Dean begs for it –  _harder, faster, I need more_.  It doesn’t take long before Dean is shuddering, Cas’ name hissed into the air as he comes.  Cas follows soon after, burying his face in Dean’s chest to keep himself from screaming.

They stand still for a moment, breathing hard.  Only when Cas has enough sense to point out that they better get back to class do they finally move, pulling up their pants and picking up their shirts from the floor.  Before they leave, Dean plants one more firm kiss to Cas’ lips, murmuring,  _“You should really wear those pants more often.”_

As they head out of the janitor’s closet, Cas reluctantly sends a silent prayer to Gabriel, thanking him for his genius.


End file.
